1. Field
The present invention relates to data transmission in a wireline or a wireless communication system.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are made up of network elements in communication with mobile devices. The communication link from the network, such as from a Base Station (BS), to a mobile device, such as a Mobile Station (MS), is referred to as the Forward Link (FL). The communication link from the mobile device to the network element is referred to as the Reverse Link (RL). To increase capacity, and therefore revenue, for the carrier, there is a need to optimize resources for the FL and RL.